Flight Sim World/Curtiss P-40F Warhawk Add-On
|platformsvr= |media=Digital |release= December 7, 2017 |genres= |modes= |price=$39.99 |stores=Steam }}Flight Sim World: Curtiss P-40F Warhawk Add-On is a $39.99 DLC in Flight Sim World that was released on December 7, 2017. To read specific information about the Warhawk in real life, head to Curtiss P-40F Warhawk. Summary The Curtiss P-40F Warhawk is a member of one of the most produced aircraft fighter families of World War II, and we at BlueSky FS are excited to bring it you! Taking part in every major theater of the war; serving widely in Africa and the Pacific, the Curtiss P-40F earned itself a reputation as a steady gun platform and a versatile Fighter Bomber, supporting the allied advance through Africa and into Italy. Also capable of carrying 2000lbs of stores she was effective against Air, Land and Sea targets making it a vital tool in the offensive against the Axis forces all the way until the end of the war. The P-40F that we have built for Flight Sim World is fitted with a Supercharged Packard Merlin 1650-1. It is capable of producing just over 1300hp with an operating maximum cruise speed of over 360mph and considerably greater dive speeds. The sounds we have included for the Merlin were recorded straight from the cockpit and the exterior of the aircraft giving you the realistic experience as if you were flying her yourself! Faithfully recreated with: * A fully-functional clickable cockpit with realistic hydraulic, fuel, electrical systems, and gauges. * Six liveries, 5 from authentic World War 2 and modern day, and one fictional livery, each taking unique advantage of trueSKY, PBR 2.0, and the rain system in Flight Sim World. * A flight model built to be as realistic in any flight simulator to date, matching old pilots notes and manufacturer charts for performance. * Photos of the real cockpit have been scrutinized and recreated in the BlueSky P-40F cockpit environment, really showing off the daytime conditions and night time lighting conditions that real life pilots would have faced during WWII. * The unique flap and gear hydraulic system on the P-40F is a handful for pilots flying the air show circuit today. This has been accurately woven into the flight model and systems model of the aircraft in Flight Sim World, while also offering a simpler version for those flying with a keyboard and mouse. Aircraft History Serving with over 16 nations, The Curtiss P-40 aircraft series, including the P-40F, earned the famous Tuskegee Airmen their first air-to-air kill vs a German Fw190 in 1943. While serving with the Free French forces in North Africa, she made a widely recognized contribution to the war effort. In the Pacific the Curtiss P-40 scored hundreds of kills against the Imperial Japanese Navy and many American aces, including Bob Westbrook and Henry Matson, furthered their kill counts in her. We are pleased to present to you the Curtiss P-40F Warhawk. This is the next generation of aircraft available for Flight Sim World, and will give you the experience you have been waiting for with a faster, more agile, dynamic aircraft that you will love flying time and time again. Gallery Flight Sim World-Curtiss P-40F Warhawk Add-On 1.jpg Flight Sim World-Curtiss P-40F Warhawk Add-On 2.jpg Flight Sim World-Curtiss P-40F Warhawk Add-On 3.jpg Flight Sim World-Curtiss P-40F Warhawk Add-On 4.jpg Flight Sim World-Curtiss P-40F Warhawk Add-On 5.jpg Flight Sim World-Curtiss P-40F Warhawk Add-On 6.jpg Flight Sim World-Curtiss P-40F Warhawk Add-On 7.jpg Flight Sim World-Curtiss P-40F Warhawk Add-On 8.jpg Flight Sim World-Curtiss P-40F Warhawk Add-On 9.jpg Flight Sim World-Curtiss P-40F Warhawk Add-On 10.jpg Category:Flight Sim World DLC